vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires' are a supernatural species and the primary species in The Vampire Diaries. Vampires are descendants of a family of nine vampires known as The Originals. History The origin of the vampire race remains a mystery, but it is known that The Originals are the first, and most powerful vampires in existence. It was once believed that vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztecs, until a powerful Shaman placed a curse upon both supernatural species. The curse was bound to a Moonstone, that could only be undone with the sacrifice of a Petrova Doppelganger. In reality the curse only effected Klaus by preventing him from awakening his werewolf side to maintain the balance of nature. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. All vampires need to drink some kind of blood. Whether it is human or animal is up to the vampire. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins, but once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. It is a very pain experiance. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their superhuman strength also allows them to kill animals with ease. They are also more powerful than non-transformed werewolves. *'Super Speed:' Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Senses:' They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion: '''Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'''Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. Age Trivia * In the books, Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were the only vampires. See also * List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appeared in the series. References Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Individuals who have been Revived